fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Setosu Seki
Setosu Seki is the one of the main characters and the leader of the Candy! Pretty Cure' '''series. She is shy, but not too shy to stand up for her friends! Her catchphrases are " Is school over yet?" (まだ学校は終わっていますか？Mada gakkō wa owatte imasu ka?) and, " I love bubblegum!" (私はバブルガムが大好き！Watashi wa baburugamu ga daisuki) How She became a Pretty Cure... Seki was coming home from school and when she got home, she heard something outside. She saw a pink fairy, which said her named was Bubblegum ( バブルガム Baburugamu). She gave Seki a pink Candy Rose (キャンディローズ Kyandirōzu) to transform, along with a Candy Charm ( キャンディチャームKyandichāmu). Appearance Seki has short blonde hair with bunny accessories. Her school uniform has a purple bow with a light pink jewel in the middle. She has a pink colored color and purple-ish pads on top of her shirt. She has a purple skirt as well. Seki has leggings that are flower-printed and purple flats. As Cure Bubblegum, she has braids with two invisible accessories in her hair, which is pink with dark pink ends. She has light pink eyes and pink heart earrings. Bubblegum ( the cure, not the mascot) has a purple bow with a jewel. Also, she has frilly sleeves. She wears a pink hair tie on each glove. Bubblegum has a multi-color skirt ( faded pink, bubble gum pink, dark pink). Her polka dot leggings are pink with white polka dots. Her boots have white lace with purple bows. YUM!YUM *Final&Not Final* Personality Seki is usually pretty shy, but she is really good at protecting her friends. Seki is usually seen with only her best friends talking because she claims in C!PCEP20, she is too shy to make more friends. But overall, she is a good protector. When her friend, Kashiwa Wakayo was trying to take her plush cat, Cookie-Chan,she acted a bit overprotective of the cat pushie. C!PCEP6 also shows a good example of her being a brave and protecting person. One of the Shinkin fairies named San (酸, Acid), tried to poision the Pretty Cure's but Cure Bubblegum used her new attack, Hard Candy Bubble Trap! ( ハードキャンディバブルトラップHādokyandibaburutorappu!). YUM!YUM *Final&Not Final* Cure Bubblegum '"Popping the bubble of evil! Cure Bubblegum!"' ("悪のバブルを爆発させる！キュアバブルガム！"Aku no baburu o bakuhatsu sa seru! Kyuā Bubblegum!") Cure Bubblegum is one of the weaker cures, but she is always prepared the most! Even though she is a good leader, she is clumsy and messes up a lot. She said to Cure Taffy in C!PCEP2 to point the Candy Rose at her not towards the villain. She does obey Bubblegum, and then realizes she told her wrong. Her transformations and attacks ( for orginal form only) are, * Candy Rose, Make Me Happy! (T) * Bubble Trapping (A) * Hard Candy Bubble Trap! (A) * Soccer Gumball (A) By the 20th episode, Bubblegum has learned to use the Candy Rose very well. She can use the attack Soccer Gumball, and by the 48th episode, Rainbow Bubblegum Extreme!. Bubblegum Girl * Rainbow Bubblegum Extreme! (attack for later on in the original) YUM!YUM Queen Bubblegum New Cure Bubblegum (Cure Gumball-Girl) Relationships # Setosu Sarana : Her mother. She is nice and polite to her mother like she should be. But she does feel like she is treated like a baby. She often says to her Mom, "Quit! I'm not a 2-year-old!" ( "やめろ！私は2歳ではない！" " Yamero! Watashi wa 2-saide wanai!") # Setosu Tako : Her father. She, again, is nice and polite to her father. She feels like her Dad is one of the best people on Earth! She hangs out with him a lot. # Bubblegum-Chan : (SPOILERS: later as her 12-year-old sister, Setosu "Betsune" Buri) She gets along with Bubblegum, and has lots of fun going to the candy store with her. Seki does dislike when Bubblegum-chan doesn't share her feelings, though. # Ikehata Namika : She gets along with Namika, but is really annoyed because she likes to study. Although, she does use the study time wisely. She also is envying Namika for her grades. Overall, they're good friends. # Yahiro Jori : Jori is her best friend. Seki thinks Jori is cool because she has 2 Candy Yummy's ( the cure's fairies), and is good at making comics and drawings like, "Floral Flowers Pretty Cure Lo Ve". Sometimes, Seki thinks she is too calm sometimes. So she says, "Jori-Chan? I thinks it's okay to flip out now!" (ジョリちゃん？ 私はそれが今でフリップアウトしても大丈夫だと思っ！」, Jori-chan? Watashi wa sore ga ima de furippuauto shite mo daijōbuda to omo~tsu!') # Kashiwa Wakayo : Seki thinks Wakayo is crazy. She likes being her friend, but hates it when she gets super hyper. In C!PCEP10, she says she used to be scared of Wakayo. # Tamura Warabi : Warabi and Seki are slightly good friends. Definitely not the best, though! Warabi is a nice girl, but really isn't the best person for Seki to hang out with. She challenges Seki to do really scary things, which she isn't up to the challenge. In C!PCEP11, Warabi knows her better and callenges her less. YUM!YUM *Final&NotFinal* Etymology of her name Setosu: Seto (瀬戸) is added with su (ス) to make Setosu. Se (瀬) means back and to (戸) means into. Seki: Seki (関) could mean interest. Again, Se means back and ki (気) means Care in Kanji. Her name could mean "Back into Interest" or "Back into Care(ing)" sense sometimes she's distracted. Cure Bubblegum is her cure name because she likes bubblegum. She could also feel really uncomfortable around other people and get really scared and "pop"( like if someone made a bubble). Songs she's in Songs in Japanese are sung by Miss Neko-lover 812! In English, I (Catlover 812) do the songs. Like a shining Bubble BIG HEART! FOR YOU ;) YUM!YUM Make me "pop"! Strong Bubble! Hold my Friends! *Final&NotFinal* Like a sweet Bubblegum Flower Duets Candy Pretty Cure! YUMMY! (CuRe DuEt) Is this Candy Love? YES! (CuRe DuEt) Delicious! Chew, Chew! (with Cure Taffy) Yume Hana! (with Cure Banana Crunch) YUM!YUM ''NONE IN *FINAL&NOTFINAL* Trivia * Her B-day is Sept. 21 * She was born in 2001 (of course!) * Her zodiac is Virgo * She is best friends with Yahiro Jori * In "Candy! Pretty Cure: Save the Candy Yummy, Marshi-Chan!", Setosu Seki seems to be good at dancing. * Seki is really picky, and only likes certain kinds of Bubblegum. Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters